Competition is forever
by SetoKaibaCEO14
Summary: Kaiba corporation is a very convoited company: rich, powerful and successful. Not only Pegasus and the big five would like to have it for themselves...
1. Default Chapter

It was a pretty normal day for Seto Kaiba. He sighed as he was waiting for his limousine to pick him up, then he'd head home to work. School was boring for someone who already has a job and has no need for further education... he got in his limousine, picked up his cell phone and dialed the Kaiba corp. number.

"Mokuba, I'm coming home, now. Any news concerning the company?" He heard a weird sound to the other end of the phone. Mokuba didn't sound very happy.

"Seto, it's horrible! I've got hundreds of emails saying that a certain Mr. Jones is going to take over the company, shortly... Seto, you have to do something!" Surprisingly for the kid, Kaiba laughed at his words.

"You know better than that, brother! When the big five tried to take over, did we let them? Did we also let Pegasus? They were but mere jokes! It will be the same thing with that Jones." Mokuba groaned.

"Yes but... you needed Yugi's help to defeat both of the big five and Pegasus didn't you? If it wasn't from Yugi, we would still be trapped in those cards, you know..." There was a long silence following the boy's words.

'I shouldn't have mentioned that! Seto is going to hate me!' The kid waited for an answer from his brother.

"I'm home now; wait for me in the office. We'll see who this Jones is and what he plans to do." He hung up and walked out of his limousine, slowly walking to his office.

"Seto, there you are! Look, on the computer... I left it on so you could see for yourself!" Mokuba stepped aside and Kaiba sat on his chair. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname Mr. Jones gave himself.

"I say we don't take this man seriously, Mokuba. He is just like the others, a cocky idiot who thinks he's so great and powerful! But if it can appease you that I take care of him, then I will." The ebony haired boy looked up at his brother, annoyed.

"You shouldn't always underestimate your enemies, you know. Just be careful and if you need help tell me!" Seto just smirked and filled some paperwork for a while. Mokuba just headed to his room. A few hours have passed, it was around 7:00 PM and nothing special happened... until now. Mokuba walked to Kaiba's office.

"Did you hear that? Seto! It felt like an earthquake!" Kaiba looked over at his brother.

"There aren't many earthquakes at this time of the year, you know. It's probably workers constructing a building or something." Kaiba walked to his huge window and looked trough. At the last minute he backed away; trough the window a cloaked person broke in the office. The cold wind was felt in the whole room. Mokuba whined and ran behind his brother.

"Who are you, and how dare you break into my mansion!" The cloaked figure laughed.

"Why, after all the emails I sent, I thought you'd know me by now." He removed his cloak and revealed his face.

"Alright, no jokes, Jones... I know what you want and you won't get it. You're just as puny and pathetic as the others, if not even more! I suggest you just go back to your little house and play with stuff that is not dangerous!" Jones groaned at the insult of the CEO.

"No time for talk. I wasn't foolish enough to come and try to take over all alone, Mr. Kaiba. I deactivated all the alarms and distracted your goons away. There is nothing that can stop me now, and my army of men surrounded the whole mansion, so you cannot escape!" Mokuba looked up at Kaiba.

"Escape? Escape from what! I don't see the danger." Kaiba just walked back to his chair and typed on his computer like nothing was going on. Mokuba blinked and backed away, getting near the entrance. Jones mumbled.

"HEY! I'm going to call my army to your office if you don't sign the papers saying you lend me the company now! You know I'm serious, Kaiba! Listen to me!" The CEO closed his computer and stood in front of his opponent.

"Know what I did, Jones? I just called the police with my computer. They're coming now, so if you don't go away immediately, they're going to come and catch you." Jones just turned back and faced the window.

"This isn't over yet... I'm going to come back on a better time, good night to you." He jumped. Kaiba and Mokuba rushed to the window, looking down, but no one was here.

"What a joke... he's just like the others."

"I'm not so sure, Seto..."


	2. Danger arises

3 days passed rather quietly, with the normal routine at Kaiba corp. and around. Seto thought of hosting a new tournament, judging the quietness around was a little eerie. He filled the rest of today's job and went in Mokuba's room to see what the kid was doing. He wasn't in there.

"Mokuba, I don't have time to play hide and seek. Where are you?" Kaiba wandered around his mansion in search of his brother but didn't find anyone. He came back to his office only to find a letter written on yellow post-it paper.

To Seto Kaiba  
  
If you wish to see your brother back, sign the papers that I have kindly left under this letter claiming you give me Kaiba corp. and all that is related to it. If you don't do so, you will never see your little brother again... when you're done leave the papers on the office and I'll come for them tomorrow.

My salutations,  
  
Jones  
  
Kaiba put the post-it back on the papers and laughed.

"That is so cliché. Kidnapping someone close to me thinking I'd do whatever they want? I've seen that many times." Kaiba grabbed a pen and signed something on the papers. He smirked and left his office to go to his room, sitting on his bed, picking up the phone and calling someone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I might need your services after all. I'll take these to you right away." Kaiba grinned at the thought of the post-it and the papers. Jones left his hand mark on it, leaving some digital prints not to mention some egg grease. Seto is planning to take the papers to the medical side of his company so they could find out who Jones really is and where he lives.

It was around 8 am. The CEO didn't sleep at all; he was waiting for Jones to get the papers. After taking them to the medical researchers, he knew more than enough about Jones to track him down. Kaiba put the papers back in their place afterwards. Finally he heard a sound in the office. He looked at his camera, filming every move the man makes. Kaiba laughed when he saw Jones tear the papers down, cursing about the unpleasant swear words Kaiba signed. He got out of his room and faced Jones, a wide grin still on his face.

"Why, someone's not too happy that I signed. Did I make a mistake somewhere in my name? Oops." Jones groaned and grabbed the CEO by his trench coat collar.  
  
"You little... fine, if you don't want your brother back, I'll just get rid of him! I'll find another way of getting your company, maybe killing you, or making you flee from it! Hear me, you snake!?" Kaiba pushed away Jones with a swift gesture of his hand.

"I'm going to get my brother back and you won't even have to modify a single percent of Kaiba Corporation! Now leave me alone and get back home already!" Jones attempted to spit on the CEO but that last one dodged it easily. The man ran by the office door to go back the normal way.

"At least he didn't break any windows this time. Now's my chance to follow him..." He looked at a little paper with the address of Jones and some other information such as his phone number. He grabbed a suitcase and went outside of the corporation, staring at the blank sky.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm coming..."


	3. Failure or sucess?

Kaiba looked at his watch. It was 9:34 AM; he was in a fast-food waiting for his breakfast while staring at the papers with Jones's information.

"He doesn't know who he's dealing with, apparently..." A smiling waitress came and deposited a plate of eggs and a coffee cup on the table then went back to the counter. The CEO examined the newspaper while drinking his coffee.  
  
Local woman arrested: accused of theft at the jewelry store.

More details on page 6.  
  
Kaiba sighed, looking at his watch again. After eating his eggs and drinking his coffee he was finally ready to go to Jones's house and make him regret his decision. He paid the waitress and went out of the fast-food, walking quickly to his destination.

"734... 736... What the hell, 739 doesn't even exist to the other side of the street either?" He looked for the third time at the numbers written but he didn't find anything at all. Only a dark alley with a broken streetlamp.

"Might as well get in, this is the closest to 739 it can get." Seto walked in, looking around for hints, anything. The alley was surprisingly long, it would take 1 hour to go to the end and come back. But 30 minutes later he finally saw a door, a metal one, with 739 written on it.

"Go figure this guy had to live in an abnormal house..." He didn't see any windows, just the metal door. No way to open it from the outside; he had no choice but to knock. Which he did. He heard steps coming from the other end, and soon the door was open...

"You?" Kaiba punched the man, immediately making him pass out. 

"Yes, me." He stepped over the body and went in, looking everywhere for a clue of where to start.

"Mokuba! Can you hear me?" It was complete silence for a while, until heavy footsteps were heard. 6 men, all wearing the same uniform, rushed on Kaiba, grabbing his arms.

"You're coming with us quietly, or we'll bring you the hard way!" Kaiba looked around him, but there were no possible exits. He struggled to get out of their grasp but they were just too strong... they brought him in a sort of jail cell, kind of the ones Pegasus has.  
Fortunately for him, the security is mediocre, and with a pin he conveniently found on the floor he re-opened the cell, and then got out, looking around him to make sure no one was here.

"This is too easy; there must be a trick... I'm going to look for my brother." He walked around the jail cells. There was an old man, some kids, and a woman, all on separate cells. How they got there, Kaiba doesn't know. He just wants to find Mokuba.

"Mokuba, where are you?" He shouted and ran around the cells, but there was nothing. The old man, kids and woman seemed like they were dead. They weren't moving at all... Kaiba walked out of the cells room and went back up to see Jones. The man was sitting near a table where two glasses of wine were sitting.

"Have a seat, Kaiba, let's drink together." The CEO grinned and didn't move.

"No, thanks. I don't drink and knowing you, you probably put some drug in my glass..." Ignoring the comment, Jones got up and walked to Kaiba.

"You want to know where your little brother is, that's why you came here?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"If you follow me, I can show you the way. But sign the darned papers, or I won't show you anything!" Kaiba laughed, irritating the man.

"That's okay, I can find him on my own, you know." He shoved Jones aside and walked around the small room, searching for another way. Jones waited a moment to see if Kaiba found anything.

"See, you don't know where he is. Now sign those papers and I'll take you there." Kaiba turned around, facing him.

"I'll do it, on one condition... you free Mokuba first, and I want to see him! Only then will I sign!" Jones groaned.

"This trick won't work. Once he's free you two are going to run away and head back home, I'm not stupid." Kaiba raised an eyebrow and pointed to a TV showing many different places.

"I want to see him being set free by the TV; you don't have to bring me anywhere. Just let me know he's okay; let me see him trough that TV and I'll sign your papers. Deal."

He offered his hand to shake, impassive. Jones thought about the offer for a moment and shook the CEO's hand. He called one of his goons and told him to get free Mokuba. The two men looked at the TV, and they both saw Mokuba getting out of the rather luxurious cell he was in.

"You saw him, he's fine, now sign this and I'll bring him to you, you will be able to go peacefully... buy another house, that is, because yours will soon become mine!" Kaiba smirked.

"Sure, I will, but can you show me where the bathroom is, please?" Jones blinked.

"Uh. That way." Kaiba went in the direction Jones shown him and closed the door. Lucky for him he was wearing his white trench coat, the one with the Kaiba corp. sign on it that acts like a microphone. He pushed it.

"Mokuba, can you hear me?" The kid yelped. Looking around him, he didn't see anyone, only the goon, a few meters away.

"Seto?" He whispered.

"Yes, it's me... I have a plan. Try to find the goon and ask him where the bathroom is."

"Heh? What for?"

"Trust me, kiddo, I know what I'm doing. Go where he'll tell you."

"Okay then..." Mokuba tugged the goon's sleeve and asked him for the bathroom. Like any other big tall strong gorillas, that one was pretty stupid. He walked Mokuba to the bathroom where Seto was and went back down to the cell room. Jones wasn't paying attention; he was just staring at his watch, tapping his foot. Soon Mokuba and Seto were together again.

"It was easy. Too easy, but whatever. Let's get out of here." Mokuba nodded and climbed on his brother's shoulders to try and open the window.

"Oh... Seto, it's locked."


End file.
